A Love Affair and The Return
by Viola0808
Summary: This story sets place in a hopeful and not heart ripped out world where Arthur dies (Never going to get over it). We start off with a steamy sex scene then transition to a big *plot twist* *gasp*. It's in a world where Guinevere and Arthur are happily married and there's more trouble entailed for Merlin who must protect his king at all costs…


**************Spoilers! Please do not read if you haven't seen all seasonings of Merlin***************

 **A Love Affair and The Return**

\- Setting -

This story sets place in a hopeful and not heart ripped out world where Arthur dies (Never going to get over it). It's in a world where Guinevere and Arthur are happily married and there's more trouble entailed for Merlin who must protect his king at all costs…

"Hello my your _highness_ " Guinevere said in a lighthearted mocking tone and she did a ridiculously low bow into Arthur's chamber

"And to you my queen" Arthur played along. Arthur stood from his desk and walked over to her with open arms. As they embraced they felt their old connection and romantic sides spark. They just held the hug in the moment both smiling as wide as they could. Guinevere had just returned from a trip of relaxation and self reflection. But now she just wanted her husband, Arthur.

They separated, holding each others hands, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Arthur said jokingly.

"I've come to reward you for the lack of my presence for so long," Gwen said in a sultry voice.

"And how would you reward me exactly?" Arthur said moving closer slightly thrusting his hips forward and putting his hands on her delicate waist.

"Any ideas, your grace?"

"I have a few in mind."

Arthur then proceeded to pick her up in one graceful motion and carry her towards the bed. He gently laid her down on the bed with lust in his eyes and a smirk on his face. He then got on top of Guinevere and slowly started kissing her, teasing her with his tongue.

"Where is my reward?"

"Hold on greedy, I'm getting to it."

Guinevere then flipped Arthur over, which shocked Arthur who didn't realize how strong she really was. She then started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, whilst passionately kissing her king. Once his shirt was finally off she grazed her hand down his strong chest, first in between his pecks then over his abs down to his crotch.

"I see you've been keeping your self in shape."

"How else would I be able to keep such a beautiful woman named Gwen to be my queen?"

"Don't worry about that my love, we will always be together."

Guinevere then undid his belt, unzipped his pants, and then whipped out his manhood.

"Tonight I will make you feel like a man"

Guinevere then bent her head down and started going up and down slowly. She had him hard immediately. Then faster and faster; first sensually, then at a faster more driven pace, but she didn't want him to finish before she got anything out of it. She then started stripping down in front of him. First starting with her dress then with her undergarments.

"Am I going to have to do all the work?" Guinevere said in a cute, whiny voice.

"No my dear, no it's time for me to reward you."

Arthur grabbed her by the waist again and flipped their positions so she laid down in his place and he in her place. He was an experienced man and knew where all the most pleasurable spots were. Guinevere kept gasping and uncontrollably moaning. He had a way with his tongue that had her orgasming after only a minute.

"I don't think I've ever felt anything like that before."

"With me, my dear, there's not need to put a stop to that feeling."

Arthur then sat up and slowly penetrated Guinevere with his manhood. He locked eyes with Guinevere as they spent the most intimate of time with her. He loved her so much he wanted to pleasure her as best as he could.

Guinevere whispered, "faster…faster…" Arthur did as she requested and started speeding up. Arthur couldn't help put start breathing heavily in the heat of the moment. The way Guinevere's breasts bounced as he went in and out had him in awe. He was ready to cum and gave no warning as he thrusted as far forward as he could and cummed into her.

"I love you my darling,"

"I love you more your _highness_ " she joked.

"Arthur… Arthur…Arthur!"

Merlin said in between pounds on Arthur Pendragon's chamber door

"Arthur why is Merlin-" Guinevere said.

"Merlin what in the 7 bloody hells is it, it's too late at night!"

"There's…there's…you have to see for yourself," Merlin said in a slightly but evidently terrified voice."

"Go to bed!"

"Come on you big oaf!"

Arthur lazily lumbers over to the door and yanks it wide open

"What the hell is wrong wi-" Arthur paused midsentence as he looked up and saw not Merlin… but Morgana.

"Hello you big oaf" she said as she slammed his head into the door and knocked him unconscious.

She then stalked over to Guinevere in bed.

"I see you and Arthur had gotten very… comfortable." Morgana said in a snarky tone.

"I…I thought you were dead!"

"You precious little Merlin couldn't kill me even if he tried, that 'immortal blade' he 'killed' me with failed. Mordred found out about it and switched it out with a copy.

"What, I don't understand, what immortal blade?"

"Excalibur, the sword forged with dragon's breath of course. You think a queen would've been more educated. Oh wait, you're just a peasant in a queen clothes."

"How dare you, I pity you. So full of hate, no one to love or be loved by."

Morgana was enraged by this and cast a sleep to put her to sleep. Curious of an aura Gwen was putting off, she approached closer.

"It seems the queen of Camelot is impregnated, unfortunately for her that means I have not only her but her baby belong to me.

That's the end of the first chapter, if you enjoyed please leave some feedback to let me know! Please favorite the story for more updates and favorite me for more stories! :D


End file.
